dog_with_a_blog7fandomcom-20200213-history
Dog with a Hog
"Dog with a Hog" is the third episode in season one of Dog With a Blog. It aired in the US on November 11, 2012. Plot When Stan finds out that Avery's school needs a new mascot he wants her to sign him up. Avery is reluctant to do so because the rival school has a history of pulling pranks on the mascot. She decides to sign him up after she learns from Tyler that the schools won't be messing with the mascot anymore cause they will get expelled if they do. Meanwhile Ellen convinces Bennett to buy her a new car. Things are going well with Stan being the mascot until Avery believes the rival school has kidnapped him and tries to figure out how to get him back. But it is revealed that Tyler is the one who took Stan as he hopes the rival school will get blamed for taking him. But things start to go wrong when Avery takes the rival schools pig mascot as a way to get Stan back. Though she is relieved that Stan is safe she becomes worried with what will happen to her since she took the pig. When Ellen and Bennett find out what had happen Ellen wants to call the school and explain what happened but Avery stops her. They all plan to sneak the pig back to the school and to get there they use Ellens new car much to her dismay. While on the way to the school the pig tears up the back of the car then gives birth to Ellens horror. When they get to the school they leave Stan in the car while they sneak the pig back into it's pen. While waiting for the family Stan is able to distract a security guard when he discovers the car. He manages to drive him away before the family gets back. When they get back home they realize that they left Chloe in the pig pen. At the end the episode Stan reveals what the bad, bad, thing that he has mentioned throughout the episode is that while at the pep rally the rival schools pig was skateboarding and drawed all the attention away from him. Cast 'Main Cast' *Blake Michael as Tyler James *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Stephen Full as the voice of Stan *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings *Regan Burns as Bennett James *Kuma as Stan 'Guest Cast' *Kayla Maisonet as Lindsay *Joe Burke as Security Guard *Ron Butler as Director *Alexis Wilkins as Tiff Trivia *The title of this episode, Dog with a Hog, is a reference to the show's title, Dog with a Blog. *This episode is just like "Double Whammy" on Good Luck Charlie but instead of Amy being kidnapped its Stan and Stan didn't actually get kidnapped. *Kuma (who plays Stan) didn't mind working with a 700 lb pig because he lives on a farm and grew up with farm animals. *It is revealed in this episode that Stan is an eighth terrier and a quarter cat. Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes